From Dream to Nightmare
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo, María termina en otra dimensión en la que México no fue conquistada por España, sino por Inglaterra. Ahora su país es una potencia mundial pero sin recuerdos, deberá recuperar todas las piezas de la historia para saber qué fue lo que pasó y cómo terminó así. Quizás no todo es malo y ella prefiera quedarse en esa dimensión... o no?
1. Chapter 1

Era otra conferencia en la sala internacional. Alemania estaba tratando de mantener la calma ante el ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación mientras Italia platicaba alegremente con Japón acerca de futuros planes para esa tarde que incluían una cantidad insana de pasta y una competencia de comer helado.

Estados Unidos reía ruidosamente mientras platicaba con México acerca de un chiste nuevo que le habían contado. La mexicana se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco maldiciendo el momento en el que se había sentado junto a él y pensando en cómo callarlo de una buena vez.

España comía tomates con Romano. Ambos discutían acerca de las cosechas y de la cantidad de frutos rojos que el español debía juntar para la tomatina, su celebración anual de lanzar tomates a diestra y siniestra como si fuera una guerra encarnizada. Todos gritaban pero los más ruidosos eran Inglaterra y Francia

-Mon ami, no te enojes-le dijo el francés con una sonrisa pícara mientras le guiñaba un ojo al menor que temblaba de enojo.

-¡Sabes que odio que toques mi trasero, wine bastard!-exclamó el ojiverde harto mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada deseándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, mon lapin-dijo Francis con una amplia sonrisa. No era más que un sinvergüenza y su descaro fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Pues ahora lo vas a evitar-un aura oscura rodeó al británico cuando éste sacó su varita mágica y la agitó en el aire. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?!-exclamó el ojiazul algo asustado pero su única respuesta fue una sonrisa diabólica por lo que gritó y saltó sobre la mesa. Arthur le lanzó un rayo azul al francófono. El mayor se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo por lo que el rayo se impactó contra la mexicana.

-MARY!-gritó Alfred cuando pudo ver en cámara lenta como el rayo chocaba contra su frente y la morena caía al suelo.

-¡Princesa!-gritó el español corriendo hacia la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Al parecer estaba desmayada, pero eso no impidió que la ira se apoderara del ibérico y gruñera furioso- Inglaterra…

España sacó su alabarda mientras un aura oscura lo cubría de pies a cabeza y se lanzó sobre la mesa dispuesto a partir en dos al británico que solo pudo retroceder mientras cundía el pánico. El estadounidense entonces notó que la mexicana había desaparecido.

* * *

María despertó desorientada maldiciendo en su mente al cejón por haber pedido los estribos por una tontería como la que había ocurrido y más aun por haber usado su magia sabiendo que sus hechizos jamás funcionan bien-

Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba sentada en el comedor del gringo, el cual estaba comiendo en silencio. Un delicioso aroma le indicó que frente a ella había un rico platillo de pescado frito con puré de papas. Todo era muy extraño.

Ella miró al rubio a su lado, se veía diferente, estaba más delgado de lo normal. Quizás por fin sus innumerables dietas habían surtido efecto, aunque eso no explicaba el por qué estaba más bajo de estatura.

Su complexión era extremadamente parecida a la de Arthur, de hecho, la única diferencia eran los ojos azules y el mechón que se elevaba hacia el cielo pues no tenía gafas, cosa que la confundió en gran manera. Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando el inglés entró en el comedor.

-Hello-los saludó con una sonrisa antes de sentarse al lado izquierdo de María.

Hi Arthur-respondieron ambos. María se llevó la mano a la boca ¿Por qué había hablado en inglés?

Entonces su mirada se dirigió hacia sus manos. Su piel era blanca. Se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño pues conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano. Entró estrepitosamente y cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo sintió que iba a desfallecer. Esperaba ver su cabello castaño, su piel morena y sus ojos dorados pero en su lugar veía a una chica de largo cabello rubio, piel clara y brillantes ojos color caoba. Su grito de horror atrajo la atención de los dos rubios que corrieron hacia ella.

-Are you okay?-preguntó el británico asustado.

What's wrong?!-exclamó el estadounidense acercándose para ver si estaba herida.

-¡¿Donde fucking está mi cabello castaño y mis ojos dorados?!-exclamó frustrada y asustada. Para su sorpresa y disgusto, los dos hombres soltaron una carcajada.

-Mary, si quieres el cabello castaño solo tienes que teñírtelo-contestó el europeo poniendo los ojos en blanco- no sé por qué tanto alboroto.

Ambos regresaron a la mesa bromeando acerca de crisis femeninas y asuntos parecidos. María respiraba entrecortadamente mientras miraba su reflejo, esa no podía ser ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Debía ir a su país, debía saber qué pasaba!

Rápidamente corrió al estudio del estadounidense y encendió la computadora. En lo que encendía, caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro retorciendo sus manos. Finalmente se sentó y escribió "México" en el buscador. Una frase hizo que su mundo se tambaleara…

_Su búsqueda no dio resultados._

Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Dónde estaba su país? Con los dedos temblorosos escribió "Estados Unidos de América" y dio click al primer resultado.

_Estados Unidos de América es una república federal constitucional compuesta por 42 estados. La mayor parte del país se ubica en el centro de América del Norte, entre los océanos Pacifico y Atlántico, limita con Canadá al norte y Mexland al suroeste._

-Mexland?-murmuró ella horrorizada- Eso debía ser una broma, una verdadera broma. ¡¿Qué shit estaba pasando?!

-Mary!-una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y del shock. Era el europeo-Come on! Tu comida se enfría. Ya deja la computadora y termina de comer, miss…

La chica negó con la cabeza, con tantas cosas que le pasaban lo que menos quería era comer. Dio click al enlace que decía "Mexland" y esto la llevó a otra página.

_Mexland es un país situado limita al noreste con Estados Unidos de América y al suroeste con Guatemala y Belice. Idioma oficial: Inglés. Independencia del Reino Unido: Declarada- 4 de julio 1776/ Reconocida- 3 de septiembre de 1784. _

_Mexland tiene el puesto número 2 en PIB (PPA) y también 2° en PIB nominal. Moneda: Dólar americano, moneda que la comparte con Estados Unidos y Canadá. _

_Políticamente, Mexland es una república democrática, representativa y federal compuesta por 40 entidades federativas._

Entre más leía más le parecía que todo eso era una locura, simplemente no podía creerlo, esto debía ser un sueño muy raro inducido por el hechizo de Arthur. Sí, eso debía ser. La chica negó con la cabeza y apagó la computadora para ir a sentarse nuevamente en la mesa donde los dos rubios estaban platicando tranquilamente.

Bien, si este era un sueño, no había por qué preocuparse… solo debía esperar a despertar…

* * *

Hola a todos, Ghostpen reportandose con un nuevo fic extraño y retorcido salido de mi mente rara jeje

Espero que lo disfruten

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

María regresó a la mesa a terminar de comer con los rubios. En cuanto Arthur terminó, se levantó argumentando que debía irse pronto para llegar temprano a su isla y depositó un beso en la frente del estadounidense y la chica. Una vez que se fue, ella observó al gringo con curiosidad, quería saber qué había pasado y por qué era tan pequeño.

-Hey Alfred…-comenzó sintiéndose rara al no poder nombrarlo por su versión española que no lograba recordar- Verás, creo que me golpeé la cabeza ayer porque no recuerdo nada… ¿podrías ayudarme un poco?

-Of course, sis…-dijo él terminando de comer y se puso de pie para recoger la mesa. De verdad era desconcertante verlo tan pequeño y escuálido. Lo ayudó a recoger la mesa y ambos se sentaron en la sala- Antes que nada… ¿tienes resaca?

-What?! No seas, idiot-le gruñó ella sintiendo su boca extraña, esas palabras eran muy suaves para referirse al estadounidense pero tuvo que conformarse porque no recordaba otras- No recuerdo absolutamente nada, empieza desde que éramos niños…

-Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a Arthur, mi memoria no va tan atrás y las cámaras tampoco. Solo recuerdo que yo era las 13 colonias de Inglaterra y tú eras New Liverpool-comenzó Alfred pensando- recuerdo que ambos luchamos juntos por nuestra independencia porque su cejona majestad nos estaba aplicando impuestos hasta por respirar.

La chica iba procesando toda la información que recibía. Eso significaba que España nunca estuvo con ella cuando era pequeña, por eso no recordaba ni una sola palabra en español… Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. En parte. Conforme él narraba ese día, un extraño recuerdo, que parecía ajeno a su mente, la atacó.

_Flashback~_

_Estaba lloviendo… ella sujetaba un mosquete mientras Alfred hacía lo mismo. Él dio un paso al frente y pudo notar el ejército que los flanqueaba. Arthur estaba solo del otro lado y podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos que sujetaban la bayoneta. _

_-Mary…-él le había suplicado. Sus ojos estaban rojos pues se notaba que había llorado-Please… stop this… -el inglés había extendido una mano hacia ella pues esperaba que la joven traicionara la revolución y regresara a los brazos del Imperio Británico._

_-NO! ¡No la manipules, Arthur!-exclamó el ojiazul extendiendo los brazos para formar una barrera entre ellos- No somos tus colonias… a partir de ahora, escogemos la libertad… juntos…_

_-¡No lo permitiré!-gruñó el europeo y corrió hacia el americano que protegió a la chica devolviéndole el ataque. La bayoneta de Inglaterra terminó en el suelo y ambos le apuntaron con sus armas. Eso fue demasiado para Arthur quien se desplomó cayendo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente._

_Ese día fue cuando ella pasó de ser New Liverpool a ser Mexland._

_Fin del Flashback~_

-Le hice daño a Arthur…-comentó ella horrorizada llevando las manos a su boca cuando terminó de recordar algo que parecía un suelo pues había sido muy ajeno

\- Jeje la verdad soy yo la mala influencia porque contigo era ligeramente más piadoso, fui yo quien quería libertad-confesó el rubio algo avergonzado- Yo te convencí que nos independizáramos pues temía que si lo hacía yo solo, te unieras a él y entre los dos me derrotaran… como ocurrió con Matt que se quedó neutral…

-You… fucking bastard!-exclamó ella furiosa pues quería mucho al inglés y le dolía haberlo herido de aquella manera. Le soltó un golpe en el brazo que probablemente le sacaría un moretón porque la joven ahora tenía más fuerza

-Ay! I'm sorry!-se disculpó el rubio- Por eso ya no quería contarte nada, siempre te enojas conmigo, molesta…-finalmente suspiró mientras ella se calmaba- ¿Quieres que te siga contando o mejor ya no?

-Yes… sigue…-aceptó María respirando entrecortadamente para relajarse notando con una sonrisa maliciosa como el brazo de Estados Unidos comenzaba a ponerse morado. Excelente, ahora tenía tanta fuerza como el ojiazul…

-Después de la independencia. Respetamos en parte la frontera que había establecido Arthur desde que tengo memoria…-comentó el con una suave sonrisa-recuerdo que él no quiso hablarnos por casi 100 años. Después de eso comenzamos a desarrollar nuestra economía, y Arthur no dudó en compartirnos todos sus experimentos e ideas de la revolución industrial.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. El estadounidense suspiró y fue a abrir antes de regresar con el canadiense quien saludó cálidamente a la joven y se sentó con ellos mientras abrazaba su oso.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó Matt-¿De qué hablan?

-Es que Mary tiene resaca y le estoy refrescando un poco la memoria-contestó Alfred antes de ella le soltara una palmada en la cabeza- Ay! Ok ok mentí dice que se pegó en la cabeza y que ahora no recuerda nada… Auch! No necesitar recurrir a la violencia, mujer

-Mary! ¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó el ojivioleta- ¿quieres que te lleve al doctor? Podría ser grave si fue lo suficientemente fuerte para causarte amnesia

-Estoy bien, solo que me gusta escuchar la historia de mi vida-comentó María con una suave sonrisa. Tenía vagos recuerdos extraños de ella trabajando en las fundidoras de metal para construir ferrocarriles que fueran desde su país hasta el país vecino

-¿Ya le hablaste acerca de la reunión para unificar nuestra moneda?-preguntó el canadiense al ojiazul quien negó con la cabeza por lo que el recién llegado comenzó a hablar. La voz tierna del canadiense le trajo otros recuerdos que parecían estar escondidos en lo más profundo de su mente

_Flashback~_

_Ellos tres tenían cada quién su moneda. El dólar canadiense, el dólar estadounidense y el dólar mexlandense y era 1995. Acababan de llegarles la noticia de que los europeos habían creado una moneda que unificaría todo el sistema económico de la llamada Eurozona._

_-Nos ganarán a todos los inversionistas- había dicho Alfred algo alarmado cuando supo de la noticia-Debemos hacerles la competencia. ¿Cómo se llamará nuestra moneda?_

_-Pues si ellos le llaman Euro a su moneda por estar en Europa, nosotros deberíamos llamarla Ameri por estar en América-comentó el canadiense con una sonrisa sin embargo, los dos rubios lo miraron de manera extraña_

_-Yo propongo que siga siendo un dólar pues todos usamos dólares-propuso María tras un momento de pensar-Y podríamos llamarla Dólar Norteamericano. _

_-Perfect!-exclamó el estadounidense y comenzó a preparar todos los papeles. Finalmente en 1996 se instituyó el Dólar Norteamericano en la Bolsa de Valores Internacional volviéndose la tercera moneda más importante del mundo después de la Libra Esterlina y el Euro._

_Fin del Flashback~_

María comenzaba a pensar que debía investigar mucho pues a diferencia de una persona normal, ella debía recordar poco más de 400 años de vida.

* * *

Nota: Metí la pata en el capitulo anterior diciendo que la moneda de Mexland es el Dólar americano, eso involucraría a toda América, por eso aquí lo corregí, es el Dólar Norteamericano -Deal with it- XD

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

LadyLoba- No pasa nada feo, aun

Kayra- Gracias por leer y por tu comentario

Nymeria- jeje procuraré actualizar más seguido

Natsumipantoja- Ya lo verás, ya lo verás y ahora si recordé poner a Mattie jeje

Mary- Jejeje no llores, todo terminará bien...

Horus- Gracias por tu comentario

No olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

María decidió finalmente dejar de preocuparse por si la situación en la que se encontraba era un sueño o no, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar. Subió a su auto en el garage de Alfred para visitar su país y saber que modificaciones había sufrido. Supo que era su auto porque encontró las llaves en su bolsillo y además era exactamente el modelo y el color que ella había soñado.

Una vez al volante, siguió las indicaciones para dirigirse al suroeste hacia la frontera la cual también tenía un cambio muy significante. Uno que hizo que casi se tallara los ojos para comprobar que no era una alucinación.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, en su frontera no había ningún muro. Tan solo había una aduana de paso pero eso era todo. Le era tan extraño y surreal, después de tantos y tantos años de ver el muro que separaba su país de EUA, casi lo extrañaba… casi…

Pero ahora tenía la enorme ventaja de que sus ciudadanos podían ir y venir del país gringo sin problemas. Esta era otra prueba de la igualdad que tenía con Alfred. Algo sorprendida aún, cruzó la frontera para ir a su propio país, le sorprendió encontrar a sus ciudades tan modernas.

Los rascacielos se alzaban con orgullo sobre las cabezas de la gente, las grandes industrias eran reconocidas mundialmente, había muchos autos nacionales y la ropa de marca dominaba el mercado. Las personas tenían la piel clara y los ojos de color. Todo parecía un sueño.

Se dirigió a la dirección que le había dado el estadounidense, no podía esperar a ver su casa mientras manejaba su auto último modelo. Las calles estaban muy limpias y llenas de turistas. Quizás le molestaba un poco que no hablaran español pero eso parecía lo de menos en aquellos momentos.

Entró a un lujoso suburbio viendo como las casas enormes de tenían un aire moderno. En cuanto encontró su casa, no lo podía creer. Definitivamente era muy diferente a la casa que tenía en la realidad.

Era blanca, grande y moderna. Una reja negra se encontraba frente a ella con un aire elegante. En cuanto el auto se acercó al portón, éste se abrió y ella pudo observar los jardines bien cuidados llenos de flores y dos fuentes de piedra junto a la entrada. La joven estacionó su auto y bajó mirando a su alrededor completamente emocionada.

El interior de la casa era mejor que el exterior. Tenía una sala moderna e impecable de tapicería negra, una cocina perfecta y bien equipada, el refrigerador estaba lleno igual que las alacenas. La recámara principal era hermosa, con muebles de caoba, cajones con joyas y maquillaje así como un closet a reventar de ropa a la moda.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio que tenía una alberca en el patio trasero. Todo era perfecto, no quería despertar de este sueño nunca. Casi grita de emoción al ver la sala de televisión con una pantalla enorme y miles de películas y series. Era increíble como su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados solo con tener a Arthur como su ex tutor.

Fue en ese momento que pensó en España ¿cómo había cambiado su vida al no tener una "Nueva España"? Se dirigió a su estudio sentándose en una linda silla de oficina. Tenía muchos libreros de caoba con libros de todos tamaños y colores así como un cuadro hermoso de un paisaje de flores. Abrió su laptop nueva y la encendió. Entró en su buscador favorito y buscó "España" antes de dar click en el primer resultado.

_España, también denominado Reino de España es un país soberano, miembro de la Unión Europea, constituido en Estado social y democrático de derecho y cuya forma de gobierno es la monarquía democrática parlamentaria. Su territorio está organizado en 17 comunidades autónomas y dos ciudades autónomas. Su capital es la villa de Madrid._

María se dirigió a la sección de historia a la parte que correspondía al periodo de la historia de Antonio de 1500-1600. El Imperio Español.

_Se denomina __Imperio español al conjunto de territorios de __España. Tras el Descubrimiento de América en 1492, España colonizó grandes extensiones de territorio en América, desde el actual Caribe, hasta Centroamérica y la mayor parte de Sudamérica. Todos estos territorios se integraron en la corona de Castilla y se organizaron inicialmente en dos virreinatos, el de la Nueva Toledo y el del Perú._

-¿Nueva Toledo?-se preguntó María tras leer eso algo confundida

_Nueva Toledo fue una entidad territorial integrante del Imperio español, establecida en gran parte de Centroamérica por la Corona durante su dominio en el Nuevo Mundo, entre los siglos XVI y XIX. _

La joven se dirigió a la página especial dedicada a la Conquista de América.

_La __conquista de América es el proceso de __exploración,conquistayasentamientoen elNuevo Mundo por España y Portugal en el siglo XVI, y otras potencias europeas posteriormente, después del descubrimiento de América por Cristóbal Colón en 1492. La Conquista dio lugar a regímenes virreinales y coloniales muy poderosos que resultaron en la asimilación cultural de los indígenas y su sometimiento a las leyes de las potencias conquistadoras._

_A lo largo de los años, la estructura de la división de América cambió de una potencia a otra. Inglaterra conquistó gran parte de Norteamérica desde el actual Canadá y Estados Unidos hasta Mexland mientras que España conquistó todo Centroamérica y Sudamérica con excepción de Brasil._

_El enriquecimiento de ambos países provocó una rivalidad sin precedentes entre ambos que desembocó en varias guerras por el control de mayor territorio en América._

-Pues nada es diferente a lo que yo había pensado, solo se pelearon tontamente por más territorio-dijo María encogiéndose de hombros y estuvo a punto de apagar la computadora cuando un link le llamó la atención: La conquista de Mexland. Dudó por un momento antes de dar click.

_La conquista de Mexland se refiere principalmente al sometimiento del estado mexica o azteca logrado por John David Barkley en el nombre de la Corona Británica. _

María suspiró aburrida mientras leía vagamente la información que era muy parecido a lo que había hecho España junto con Hernán Cortés en su realidad por lo que no le prestó mucha atención. Arthur había desembarcado en Veracruz blablaba recorrido hacia Tenochtitlan blablabla batalla blablabla.

Realmente no le gustaba saber de esa parte de su historia por lo que, por segunda ocasión, iba a apagar la computadora cuando notó algo extraño al final del artículo.

_De acuerdo a las estimaciones acerca de John David Barkley, los conquistadores ingleses eliminaron por completo a los tlaxcaltecas, texcocanos, huejotzincas, chalcas, cholultecas, aztecas entre otros pues no aceptaban la mezcla con los pueblos indígenas. Actualmente solo pueden encontrarse ruinas que se han convertido en sitios arqueológicos sin embargo no se ha hallado mucha información acerca de estos pueblos pues no hubo sobrevivientes. La poca información que se tiene se obtuvo por textos de la época escritos por Tom Milner, Gary Caulker y el mismo John David Barkley._

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo que no hubo sobrevivientes?-el horror caló a María hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Acaso Arthur literalmente había eliminado por completo todas las culturas indígenas que enriquecían su tierra en la realidad? Debía hablar con Arthur inmediatamente.

* * *

Hola, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo de ideas además de que he tenido tareas y miles de cosas que hacer.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 4

María tomó el primer vuelo de Mexland a Inglaterra después de enviarle un breve mensaje al inglés anunciando que lo visitaría y que quería hablar con él. En cuanto el avión despegó, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta quedarse dormida. Pronto un sueño extraño inundó su mente, un sueño que parecía más bien un recuerdo…

_FLASHBACK_

_Ella estaba corriendo con un arma en la mano. A su lado, Alfred corría también mientras escuchaba como caían muchas bombas a su alrededor. María miró hacia el cielo y vio los aviones con la bandera nazi sobre sus cabezas. Ella había participado en la 2da Guerra Mundial y un estremecimiento le dijo que también lo había hecho en la 1ra._

_Alfred le había dicho que serían los héroes de esta guerra y ella así lo creía. Ella era la heroína del mundo y nadie se lo iba a negar porque quería ayudar a Arthur a defenderse del avance nazi y detener a Ludwig._

_Recordaba también como había terminado la guerra y esa mirada de odio y rencor que le había lanzado el alemán caído, hizo que se estremeciera…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Una voz la hizo despertar y rápidamente se asomó por la ventana. Ya era de noche sobre Londres cuando finalmente aterrizó. El caballero inglés ya la esperaba en la sala de espera y ella lo abrazó con una sonrisa. Ambos salieron del aeropuerto y el rubio pidió un taxi.

-How are you, Mary?-preguntó tras una pausa con una débil sonrisa- Me sorprendió tu mensaje, espero que estés bien y que no sea nada serio-el tono del británico de pronto se escuchó como el de una madre preocupada. María sonrió débilmente, había escuchado miles de veces ese tono cuando Inglaterra hablaba con Alfred.

-Estoy… bien… I guess-respondió imitando su débil sonrisa sin darse cuenta. Ella ahora tenía una parte de esos modales ingleses tan peculiares. El taxi los guió por las calles de Londres hasta dejarlos frente a la casa del mayor.

Una vez que bajaron y que entraron a la casa, un aroma especial golpeó a la chica. Era una combinación de hojas de té con tabaco fino y un suave rastro de alcohol combinado con la loción británica que el ojiverde usaba. Ese olor le trajo recuerdos de cuando era una colonia.

_FLASHBACK_

_María estaba corriendo sobre el pasto descalza junto con Alfred hacia los brazos del británico que se abrieron para recibirlos. Ambos niños saltaron al mismo tiempo abrazándose al ojiverde quien los estrechó con fuerza. _

_-¡Volviste, Engwand!-gritó el ojiazul besando la mejilla del rubio quien sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia la casa_

_-Te extrañamos, Artie…-dijo María besando la otra mejilla del mayor- ¿Qué nos trajiste?_

_-Les traje regalos especiales-Arthur entró a la casa que había construido en el territorio del americano y los bajó. Rápidamente se quitó la mochila para sacar algo pero se quejó levemente de un dolor en el brazo._

_-¿Engwand? ¿Estás bien?-preguntaron ambos preocupados más una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en la boca del mayor tratando de calmarlos. Antes de mostrarles sus regalos, se vendó el brazo. _

_-Muy bien, for my little princess-dijo y de su mochila sacó una pequeña corona de metal y un pequeño cetro. Ambos eran dorados y brillaban majestuosamente. _

_-Thanks, Artie-María agradeció el regalo abrazando al europeo con fuerza y se puso la corona con una sonrisa muy amplia._

_-and, for my little soldier…-dijo el inglés mirando a Alfred que estaba muy emocionado. Finalmente Arthur sacó una caja de madera de su mochila, en su interior tenía muchos soldados hechos del mismo material._

_-¿Son para mí?-preguntó el ojiazul con los ojos brillando de alegría- Thanks… son muy lindos… cada uno tiene caras diferentes…-los examinó sonriente. María los observó con una sonrisa._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Arthur preparó té para ambos y la invitó a sentarse en la sala. Una vez que ambos ocuparon sus lugares, ella lo miró sin saber cómo empezar.

-Uhm… Arthur… I… quería preguntarte por… well… por mi madre…-murmuró ella y notó perfectamente como el europeo apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza el asa de su tasa.

-Uhm… ¿a qué viene ese repentino interés, Mary?-preguntó él tratando de evadir el tema con otra pregunta.

-Solo dime… -pidió ella mirando a su ahora madre patria con un nudo en la garganta.

Arthur suspiró, ya le había explicado a la chica antes pero quizás lo había hecho de manera tan general que ella quería algo mas especifico. Tomó un trago de té para aclararse la garganta y comenzó

-Uff debió ser por 1500… -su voz era suave y monótona mientras Inglaterra entraba a sus recuerdos- el español acababa de anunciar que había encontrado un nuevo continente y yo fui de los primeros en empacar todo e ir al nuevo mundo a comprobarlo.

-Habremos viajado durante bastante tiempo, muchas naves no lograron llegar pero después de tantos percances, finalmente tocamos tierra en New Surrey-suspiró al recordarlo- Ahí fue cuando vimos a los primeros indígenas que nos dieron oro…

Justo en ese momento se movió incómodo en el sillón. María contuvo la respiración porque sabía que ese era el momento que ella no quería saber pero debía hacerlo.

-Los tomamos prisioneros a todos… -suspiró avergonzado- y pues… los obligamos a enseñarnos su idioma, a entender lo básico. Sabes que soy muy disciplinado y así nos tardamos un poco más pero todos aprendimos bastante. Ahora bien ehm… pues les sacamos la información y los matamos…

María no pudo evitar taparse la boca ante la imagen mental de los ingleses masacrando simples mensajeros del Imperio Azteca.

-Nos dirigimos sin dudar al centro de toda la riqueza dejando un camino de desolación a nuestro paso…-dijo él con un tono monótono. Y María pudo verlo bien, ellos eliminaron a todos los indígenas dejando en ruinas los monumentos arquitectónicos y quemando todo.

Todas las culturas sucumbieron por ellos, a diferencia de los españoles, ellos no hicieron aliados, ellos mataron a todos, ni siquiera los querían como esclavos. Era obvio que los consideraban tan inferiores que ni para eso servían. Varias lágrimas recorrieron las redondeadas mejillas de la chica al imaginar cómo su tierra se quedaba vacía poco a poco.

-Y… ¿luego que… pasó?-preguntó ella con la voz reseca tratando de dejar de llorar silenciosamente pero era muy complicado.

-Justo cuando llegamos al centro… conocí al Imperio Azteca-dijo Arthur perdido en sus recuerdos y suspiró- Citlalli…

* * *

Wow recibí muchas preguntas en sus comentarios, trataré de resolverlas poco a poco para agradecerles por comentar.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

-Justo cuando llegamos al centro… conocí al Imperio Azteca-dijo Arthur perdido en sus recuerdos y suspiró- Citlalli…

La imagen se formó en la cabeza de la chica: Tenochtitlán en todo su esplendor, el Imperio Azteca presentándose ante ellos con regalos, etc. Justo como España solía contarle con melancolía.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta de que ella era una nación, la verdad no pensé que estuvieran tan avanzados y que su sociedad estuviera tan perfectamente estructurada que pudiera ser una nación-Inglaterra seguía hablando monótonamente como si fuera un mecanismo de defensa ante esos recuerdos- Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, a una nación no la puedes matar como a los simples humanos…

María retorcía sus manos, estaba muy ansiosa mientras la presión en su pecho aumentaba poco a poco.

-Pensé en hacerlo de forma directa, regresar a Inglaterra por todos los soldados posibles y aplastar su imperio como si fuera un bicho, pero no iba a hacerlo, mi propio orgullo me impedía pedir ayuda-el inglés suspiró al recordar sus tiempos de Hooligan-así que decidimos eliminarla lentamente…

Ya no quería seguir escuchando pero debía ser fuerte, no podría descubrir todos los enigmas de su pasado torcido si no sabía lo que le había ocurrido a su madre.

-Esto se volvió una batalla de resistencia y de inteligencia. Comenzamos a inmiscuirnos en su bien establecida sociedad, tratando de volver a los habitantes enemigos del… tlatoani…-le costó pronunciar esa última palabra- no lo logramos del todo. Ella era lista.

_-Sé lo que planeas, demonio de ojos jade-dijo el Imperio Azteca fríamente- pero no funcionará…_

_-Subestimas mi capacidad, my lady…-todo un caballero siempre, listo para apuñalar por la espalda en el momento más inesperado_

_-Si llegas a amenazar la vida de mi pueblo… te eliminaré… te arrancaré el corazón y se lo daré a Tlaloc…-su voz era filosa como un cuchillo._

_-Sé que no tengo corazón-una sonrisa sádica se instaló en los labios del británico._

Les mostramos algunas cosas a los nativos, los ilusionamos haciéndolos creer que éramos dioses y varios comenzaron a adorarnos y a darnos mucho oro-continuó diciendo el inglés mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos-Pero otros siguieron fieles a Citlalli y a su Tlatoani. Era una guerra psicológica por el control de la ciudad.

-Finalmente me desesperé de este juego y decidí pasar a la acción- Arthur sonrió amargamente al recordar cómo era mucho más impulsivo e impaciente cuando era más joven- Con la mitad de la población azteca bajo nuestro poder, incitamos a una revolución.

_-Esta noche ustedes deben seguir a sus dioses hacia la victoria-dijo el inglés mirando a sus fieles seguidores aztecas- ¡Adelante!_

_-¡AHH!-el grito de guerra no se hizo esperar y, armados con flechas y lanzas, se lanzaron al ataque corriendo por las estrechas calles de la impresionante ciudad flotante. El europeo contemplaba todo desde el techo de una de las casas rústicas del lugar. _

_Su fría y cruel mirada esmeralda se cruzó con la furiosa mirada escarlata de la joven que observaba como su propio pueblo se levantaba en su contra. Pero ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Si iba a caer, se llevaría al rubio con ella. _

_Citlalli bajó las escaleras del Templo Mayor completamente enfurecida. Se quitó de encima a todos los aztecas que trataron de atacarla y mató a dos ingleses antes de lanzarse sobre Arthur. _

_Él ya la veía venir por lo que levantó su espada para recibir el ataque. A la joven no le molestó lastimarse la mano por lo que agarró el filo de la espada rápidamente para levantarla y soltarle una patada en el abdomen al europeo. _

_Inglaterra retrocedió por el golpe pero una sonrisa sádica se apoderó de sus labios. Con un fluido movimiento, le hizo un profundo corte en la palma de la mano antes de tratar de darle una estocada. El Imperio Azteca retrocedió antes de lanzarse sobre él nuevamente._

_Quizás la morena no era tan fuerte como el ojiverde pero definitivamente era más rápida. Le clavó su cuchillo de obsidiana en el abdomen antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Un fino hilo de sangre resbalaba desde su cabeza hasta su nariz, pero ella no le prestó atención. _

_La lucha se volvía más y más encarnizada hasta que Moctezuma vio que Citlalli estaba perdiendo ante Arthur por lo que trató de ayudarla. El británico lo vio venir desde el rabillo del ojo. Eran dos contra uno, pero él no pensaba pedir ayuda, él era Gran Bretaña…_

_Con un rápido movimiento, tiró a Citlalli golpeando sus piernas para tomar su espada con ambas manos y enterrarla con fuerza en el abdomen del Tlatoani. Los ojos castaños de Moctezuma se abrieron de golpe al sentir que el filo cortaba su piel. El corazón de Citlalli se detuvo por un segundo. No podía ser._

_En ese momento, la luz escapó de los ojos del monarca dejándolos fríos y sin vida. Arthur sonrió con malicia, el tlatoani había caído. Estaba a punto de sacar su espada del cadáver del monarca cuando escuchó un grito furioso. Tan solo pudo levantar el brazo cuando pasó. _

_El filo de la daga de obsidiana se dirigió hacia su ojo derecho y un dolor agudo inundó su ser. Un alarido de dolor surgió desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas cuando cayó al suelo llevando sus manos a su cara. La sangre fluía por su rostro a borbotones. _

María se llevó las manos a la boca mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el ojo derecho del mayor. No lo había notado pero una casi imperceptible cicatriz cortaba parte de su ceja, su parpado y el pómulo a la mitad.

-Perdí mi ojo derecho en esa batalla-murmuró llevando su mano a su ojo. Actualmente, gracias a la tecnología y a su magia, gozaba de un trasplante exitoso que asemejaba al original a la perfección- Y obviamente, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

_-You bloody bitch!- exclamó enardecido. Esto no se iba a quedar así, ella iba a pagar de la manera más humillante posible. Les hizo la señal a sus hombres quienes comenzaron a disparar contra los aztecas. Citlalli recibió varios impactos en el cuerpo por lo que cayó al suelo, herida._

_Los ingleses los volvieron prisioneros a todos. Arthur iba a vengarse matando a los aztecas uno por uno frente a la morena, pero primero iba a reclamar el cuerpo de la chica. _

_Citlalli se encontraba atada de pies a cabeza. Una cinta en su boca callaba cualquier sonido. Arthur sonrió con sadismo. Una venda negra ocultaba su ojo derecho como un parche. Era el momento de la venganza. El inglés traía un látigo que resonó en la habitación al impactarse contra la morena piel de la chica quien no pudo gritar._

_Esa noche, Inglaterra invadió al Imperio Azteca sin piedad teniendo a la oscuridad como única testigo de semejante acto. A la mañana siguiente, Citlalli se encontró sola en la habitación, herida y ultrajada antes de que unos guardias la llevaran a la plaza pública para que atestiguara la primera ejecución pública de sus habitantes._

* * *

_Lamento haber puesto a Arthur tan despiadado, en verdad lo siento, no me maten! _

_Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar _


	6. Chapter 6

_No quería despertar. Todo le dolía, absolutamente todo. Solo quería hundirse en el mundo de los sueños y que Tezcatlipoca se la llevara de ahí. No. Sería una deshonra rendirse, ella era un imperio guerrero. Desde que nació, había aprendido el arte de la guerra, su pequeño pueblo era valiente y aguerrido, nunca habían perdido una batalla. Hasta ahora. _

_Nunca había conocido a alguien así, el demonio de los ojos jade no había tenido piedad con ella. La había humillado hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. La había vencido. _

_De pronto, un golpeteo y varios gruñidos la trajeron finalmente al mundo mortal y abrió los ojos con dificultad. El demonio rubio le había puesto encima un tapiz para cubrir su desnudez por lo que se envolvió bien con él y se sentó con cuidado. _

_Una de sus sirvientas le llevó ropa y le dijo que se vistiera porque debía asistir a la plaza pública donde habría una ejecución. Citlalli obedeció apretando los labios ante el dolor de sus heridas. Nadie la vería llorar ni quejarse. _

_-Xochitl…-llamó a su fiel sirvienta quien le curaba las heridas de los brazos con hojas medicinales. _

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella muy levemente pues los soldados ingleses las observaban._

_-¿Dónde está su tlatoani? –preguntó ella mirando a los europeos buscando a Arthur pero no lo encontró. _

_-Escuché que se fue, pero ellos tienen órdenes de vigilarla en todo momento hasta que el tlatoani vuelva-comentó la joven terminando de curar sus heridas. Uno de los soldados entró anunciando que era el momento de la ejecución y arrastró a Citlalli al exterior. _

María se llevó las manos a la boca completamente horrorizada ante el relato. No podía creerlo, simplemente le costaba creer los horrores que su madre había sufrido. Antonio había sido más piadoso con ella. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-exclamó ella furiosa poniéndose de pie- ¡Te haces pasar por un caballero pero no eres más que un maldito!

Arthur bajó la mirada mientras ella despotricaba contra él, era obvio que se lo merecía, se arrepentía mucho de lo que había hecho. Una vez que la chica se calmó, creyó que ella ya no querría seguir escuchándolo y se iría, pero para su enorme sorpresa, la joven volvió a sentarse en el sillón mirándolo con profundo desprecio como no lo había hecho nunca.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste? ¡¿Dónde estabas mientras mi madre sufría?!-le espetó furiosa cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

-Yo… fui al norte… estaba cansado de estar ahí y me embarqué en busca de más aventuras-comentó con una sonrisa amargada, era tan joven e idiota en esa época que casi le daba vergüenza admitirlo- Ahí conocí a alguien más…

_Después de darles señales a sus soldados de que enviaran cartas a Inglaterra para que comenzara a llegar más gente a poblar las tierras recién conquistadas, el rubio mandó preparar un barco y una tripulación. _

_-Hay que extender más el territorio. Iremos al norte para comenzar a conquistar todo el territorio del nuevo mundo-anunció a su tripulación quienes ya estaban listos para zarpar- Debemos ganarle al Spaniard quien se está extendiendo en el sur… ¡Ahora muévanse, malditos sacos de mierda!_

_El viaje hacia el norte del continente duró por un par de meses hasta que tocaron tierra en Nueva York. Ahí se encontraron con un nuevo grupo de nativos. Era una pequeña tribu pacífica que vivía a merced de otra. _

-Decidimos liberarlos de sus opresores para que se sometieran a nosotros lo cual fue bastante sencillo-dijo el inglés con un suspiro- Una de las nativas, llamó mi atención. Se llamaba Newadi.

_Los nativos llevaron regalos a los británicos por haberlos liberado del yugo de los Shamadiwi. Les dieron fruta y flores además de construirles tipis para que pasaran la noche. Arthur observaba aburrido como las mujeres de la tribu usaban hierbas medicinales para curar las heridas de sus soldados. Él no necesitaba eso, necesitaba seguir explorando. _

_Una tímida mano tocó su hombro. El inglés resopló molesto por un momento. Era la chica que quería curar su herida. "Qué fastidio" o eso pensó antes de su mirada se cruzara con unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo._

_La joven de piel morena murmuró un par de cosas mientras curaba su pierna. Arthur sintió un suave estremecimiento cuando ella notó su improvisado parche. Acercó su mano a la cara del europeo quien por alguna razón no la detuvo y dejó que se lo retirara._

-Entonces ¿te enamoraste de ella?-preguntó María cada vez más indignada.

-No pongas esa cara, Citlalli me atraía mucho, era valiente, salvaje y peligrosa como el mar, más que suficiente para atraer mi lado pirata pero Newadi era tan suave y pacifica que calmaba mi espíritu- comentó el mayor con un suspiro- Desde que nací, mi vida estuvo marcada con la guerra, guerra con mis hermanos, guerras contra Francia, España, etc. Guerra con tu madre. Mi alma era un caos y ella me daba paz…

_-Canta para mí, por favor…-le pidió mientras él se daba un respiro, durante el día se dedicaba a explorar la tierra y dominar nuevas tribus mientras que durante la noche se la pasaba tranquilo en la tribu de la joven. _

_-Claro-dijo ella antes de comenzar a cantar. Su suave y melodiosa voz envolvió al inglés dejando su mente en blanco, alejando cualquier pensamiento negativo de ella y trayendo una paz indescriptible. _

-Al poco tiempo decidí regresar a Tenochtitlán para saber cómo iban las cosas-comentó de pronto el mayor a la chica apretó los puños

-¿De verdad? Oh ¿y qué? ¿Descubriste que mi madre estaba embarazada?-preguntó ella molesta que simplemente ya no quería escuchar más y se levantó- Definitivamente eres de lo peor… me voy…

-Mary… -comenzó él avergonzado sin saber qué decir tratando de detenerla y disculparse. En verdad lamentaba lo que había ocurrido hacía muchos siglos atrás pero eso no pareció importarle a la mexicana quien salió de la casa sin importarle la lluvia perenne en Londres.

Arthur, movido por su instinto paternal, la siguió llevando un paraguas. Ella finalmente se dejó alcanzar tres cuadras más adelante. Estaba llorando pues no podía dejar de imaginarse todo lo que el mayor le había dicho.

-Mary, en verdad lo siento…-comenzó muy avergonzado- …en verdad traté de hacer algo cuando supe que realmente iba a morir pero ya no se podía hacer nada, el daño era muy grave…

-Ya no quiero saber… -dijo ella deteniéndose y abrazándose a sí misma en un intento por calmar el llanto cálido que recorría sus mejillas heladas.

-Oh, no llores, my princess…-dijo él abrazándola con un brazo sin dejar de sujetar el paraguas que los cubría a ambos. María se escondió en el cuello del británico sin dejar de llorar. Arthur odiaba verla llorar, desde el primer día que la tuvo a su cuidado, procuró hacerla muy feliz para que no llorara.

_-No tengas miedo, your dad is here…_

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	7. Chapter 7

_-Duérmete nena, duérmete ya, que viene el coco y te llevará…-se escuchaba una suave voz que cantaba. María abrió los ojos y vio a Antonio cantándole suavemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. El cariño de la voz española le daba paz- duérmete nena, duérmete ya…- de pronto, la voz comenzó a volverse más suave como si España se alejara lentamente. María se asustó y trató de seguirlo, pero el ibérico se alejaba más y más hasta desaparecer junto con su voz._

_Entonces una nueva voz llegó a los oídos de la joven. Era muy suave pero se volvía cada vez más fuerte, como si alguien estuviera acercándose. _

_-Twinkle, twinkle, Little star. How I wonder what you are…-era la voz de Arthur. __Pronto vio al inglés acercarse lentamente cantando una canción de cuna. Lo había escuchado cantarle esa canción a Alfred- Up above the world so high… -el rubio de ojos verdes le acarició el cabello con una suave sonrisa- like a diamond in the sky…_

_Arthur le extendió la mano para que la acompañara. María tomó su mano indecisa y no pudo evitar mirar el punto en el que el español había desaparecido. Lo extrañaba._

María despertó de su sueño cuando una voz invadió el interior del avión donde viajaba. Se estiró y miró por la ventana mientras la voz del copiloto les indicaba que estaban a punto de aterrizar en Italia. A su lado se encontraba Alfred que estaba profundamente dormido. Se veía tan raro sin lentes, bajito y delgado. Era como ver a Arthur con un mechón de cabello que sobresalía de su cabeza.

-Hey Alfred, wake up…-murmuró ella agitando su brazo. El estadounidense se despertó y la miró antes de estirarse.

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó él frotándose los ojos. La chica asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana, podía ver el coliseo a lo lejos. Era la primera vez que asistía a una de las reuniones del G8, bueno, G9 gracias a su presencia. Era la única chica en el grupo.

A los pocos minutos, el avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Roma. María y Alfred bajaron del avión y tomaron un taxi rumbo al lugar de reunión. La joven miraba por la ventana las calles italianas preguntándose como iban a reaccionar todos pues era la primera vez que se encontraba con los europeos.

Llegaron al edificio donde se encontraban todos los demás. Afuera, Feli recibía a todos con una amplia sonrisa, como buen anfitrión.

-Buongiorno, Maria-dijo el menor de los italianos con una amplia sonrisa. La chica agradeció internamente que alguien la llamara por su nombre normal y se alegraba de que sus relaciones con el castaño no hubieran cambiado en nada.

-Hello, Feli…-lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa antes de que el estadounidense la jalara al interior. Ella le dedicó una mirada molesta pero se dejó llevar a la sala de reunión.

-Iré por café, sigue este pasillo y llegarás a la sala de conferencias-le indicó Alfred antes de ir a la cafetería del edificio. María siguió caminando cuando vio a dos castaños acercarse. Eran Antonio y Lovino. La joven estuvo a punto de correr para lanzarse a los brazos del ibérico como solía hacerlo cuando al español se le cayeron un par de papeles al suelo.

La chica se apresuró a ayudarlo a recogerlos y entonces su mirada chocó contra la mirada del español. Un escalofrío la recorrió y una tristeza se alojó en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que esos ojos esmeralda no la miraban con cariño y afecto. Eran fríos e indiferentes.

-Gracias, Mary…-agradeció con cortesía pero siguió platicando con el italiano sureño una vez que terminó de recogerlo todo-Entonces te decía Lovi, son cosas que no entenderías estas cosas, son solo entre mis niños y yo…

Ambos castaños se alejaron y la chica solo los vio irse sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior. España nunca la había mirado así… jamás… Lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus abrazos, extrañaba como tocaba la guitarra para ella, extrañaba cuando le preparaba churros con chocolate… realmente lo echaba de menos…

María suspiró y vio a Alfred acercarse quien inmediatamente notó que algo estaba mal. La joven estaba de pie en el pasillo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Mary? What's wrong?-preguntó preocupado buscando su mirada- ¿Carriedo te dijo algo malo? –ella negó con la cabeza tratando de evitar llorar. Era muy doloroso. En ese momento ambos sintieron un escalofrío y Alfred rodeó la cintura de la chica protectoramente.

-Privet, gemelos amerika-dijo una voz. María levantó la mirada y vio a Iván quien les sonreía amenazadoramente- Juntitos como siempre… espero que hoy no haya problemas, da?

-Pues nosotros no tendremos problemas contigo si no nos molestas-gruñó Alfred encarándolo cosa bastante impresionante porque al tener la misma estatura que Arthur, era bastante más bajo que el soviético. La chica no le tenía miedo al ruso y de hecho disfrutaba estar con él pero su aura agresiva no indicaba nada bueno. Esa tensión en el aire le trajo recuerdos…

_-Privet, Mary-dijo la voz de Iván pero se escuchaba más amenazadora que de costumbre- ¿Dónde está Alfred? Es raro que te deje sola, no se despega de ti ni por un segundo…_

_El soviético se acercó a ella y estuvo a punto de tocar su cabello cuando escucharon como se cargaba un arma. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Estados Unidos apuntarle directo a la cabeza. _

_-No te atrevas a tocarla o te vuelo la cabeza, Soviet Union…-gruñó acercándose lentamente. María quería intervenir. Odiaba cuando los demás y sobre todo cuando Alfred se metía en sus asuntos por lo que lo miró molesto._

_-No te preocupes, Alfred-dijo ella fríamente y miró al ojivioleta que la miró con cierta sorpresa- ¿Qué pasa Iván?_

_-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad, amerikana?-preguntó el soviético desconfiado- ¿Me estás engañando? No fuiste muy amable en estos últimos días cuando ustedes querían imponerme su capitalismo- la chica un escalofrío, Iván no sentía cariño por ella, definitivamente no- ¡Me engañas! _

_Un dolor apareció cuando la Unión Soviética la sujetó por los brazos. El fuerte agarre la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo soltar un quejido. Alfred no dudó en amenazarlo furioso y preocupado. _

María regresó al presente llevando las manos a sus brazos y sintió un leve dolor en el lugar donde el ruso le había apretado. Posiblemente incluso le había dejado las marcas de sus dedos. No podía confiar más en Iván porque ella también había participado en la guerra fría.

Rusia los fulminó a ambos por un momento sin dejar de sonreír y se fue a la sala de conferencias principal. Los ojos azules de Alfred lo siguieron hasta que se perdió y entonces relajó la posición liberando a la joven del abrazo protector

-Odio cuando se da sus aires del dueño del mundo-gruñó el estadounidense dándole un trago a su café. Había estado apretando la taza con tanta fuerza que María se sorprendió de que ésta no hubiera estallado en mil pedazos- Vamos, la conferencia ya va a empezar…

Mientras el ojiazul se alejaba, ella lo siguió con la mirada. No sabía que Iván y Alfred se levaban tan mal. ¿Cuántos amigos había perdido por participar en todas las guerras como Estados Unidos?

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Flannya: Siempre tan intuitiva, efectivamente, Arthur mimaba más a María porque el cargo de conciencia está muy canijo jeje

Mary: SHHHHHHH! No cuentes el climax de la historia jeje y si, si hay anime.

Forpeil: Me alegra ver que has estado leyendo mis otros fics, gracias por tu comentario.

Yo merita: Gracias por el aporte

No olviden comentar


	8. Chapter 8

María estaba muy nerviosa, nunca se había sentido así en una de las reuniones americanas que se realizaban anualmente. En su otra vida, ella solo pensaba en cómo iba a molestar al gringo, en reunirse de nuevo con sus hermanos, etc. Pero ahora no sabía qué esperar. Tenía miedo de lo que sus hermanos pensaran ahora de ella.

La joven retorcía las manos mirando por la ventana del avión, a su lado se encontraba Alfred que estaba platicando animadamente con Matt. María quería participar pero estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que iba a vomitar. En más de una ocasión pensó en no subir a ese avión y esconderse tontamente en su casa.

Desde que el estadounidense le anunció que, tres meses después de la reunión del G9, se realizaría la reunión de las naciones americanas, se sentía con un tornado en el estómago, pero debía enfrentar los problemas y retos que le presentaba su nueva vida. Después de todo, México nunca ha rechazado una pelea… bueno, Mexland nunca ha rechazado un conflicto…

En cuanto el avión aterrizó en Chile, sede de la reunión, la morena comenzó a temblar sin control

-Mary? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el canadiense preocupado. Ella asintió levemente pero estaba pálida, sudorosa y a punto de vomitar

-Estás muy pálida-comentó el estadounidense acariciando su mejilla- ¿Te sientes muy mal?

-No, no, I'm ok…-murmuró ella levantándose del asiento y, sin dejar de temblar, caminó hacia la puerta del avión.

Ambos rubios la observaban con preocupación mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto. María estaba comenzando a relajarse hasta que, a lo lejos, pudo ver una figura masculina inconfundible. Se puso tensa y no pudo evitar sujetar el brazo del ojiazul para sentirse más segura

-Hola, vamos-dijo Manuel cuando los 3 países norteamericanos se acercaron a él y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran. El chileno ni siquiera la miró, siguió de largo. En su otra realidad, ella se llevaba muy bien con Chile, tanto que incluso se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos para saludarlo, pero ahora él ni la miraba.

En cuanto salieron del aeropuerto, se subieron al auto del castaño para ir al lugar de reunión. Había un silencio muy incómodo entre los cuatro. Alfred, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, jugaba con su celular ignorando olímpicamente al latinoamericano. Matt, sentado al lado de la joven, observaba el panorama con cierta curiosidad. La chica quería romper el silencio pero no sabía que decir. Ese silencio era horrible. Un rato después, el chileno entró al estacionamiento del Hotel Marriot y se estacionó.

Los tres norteamericanos rubios caminaban en silencio detrás del anfitrión y los cuatro entraron en el elevador para acceder a los pisos superiores. El silencio era aplastante, la joven se sentía sofocada, debía hablar, decir algo, lo que sea… aunque sea solo un poco…

-Este… ¿y cómo estás, Manu?-preguntó tímidamente y pudo ver como el sudamericano se ponía aún más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

-Pues… más o menos, ya sabes… las deudas… y la crisis no me deja tranquilo…-Comentó Chile tranquilo pero con un ligero tono de rencor y le lanzó una mirada de molestia a la chica quién se sintió culpable

María se encogió avergonzada contra la pared del elevador, quería fundirse con ese espejo y desaparecer para siempre. Cada vez más sentía la ansiedad que debía sentir EEUU cuando todos ellos lo culpaban por la crisis de Latinoamérica.

-No es mi culpa su crisis-pensó la muchacha desesperada- si pasó algo, fueron mis gobernantes, yo acabo de llegar a esta realidad…

Una vez que salieron del elevador, los 4 siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo hacia la Sala de Conferencias Principal. Manuel abrió las puertas para dejar los entrar. Justo en el momento en que los 3 rubios pusieron un pie dentro, varios pares de ojos se enfocaron en ellos. Las ganas de salir corriendo, que la joven llevaba reprimiendo desde que se subió al avión, se intensificaron hasta el punto de volverse casi insoportables.

La chica miraba muy nerviosa cada par de ojos reconociendo al instante varias caras conocidas y debía decir que nadie la observaba con aprecio. Como pudo, tratando de esconderse entre el estadounidense y el canadiense, se sentó en un borde de la mesa, mirando sus manos. Aún podía sentir la mirada penetrante de la mayoría de los presentes.

Chile dio inicio a la reunión y comenzó a hablar de los Tratados de Libre Comercio que había entre todos. Mientras el chileno hablaba, la joven se atrevió a lanzar una mirada tímida a alguno de los otros países. Su mirada se topó con la de El Salvador. El salvadoreño la miraba con bastante molestia, sus ojos castaños destilaban repulsión.

La joven volvió a bajar la mirada y disimuladamente tomó una hoja de su cuaderno de apuntes y escribió: _Alfred ¿por qué todos me miran feo? _E hizo bolita el papel para dejárselo en el regazo al ojiazul. El rubio tomó la nota y disimuladamente vio el contenido, dio un respiro y le escribió la contestación: _¿Ya no te acuerdas? Están molestos por lo que le está pasando a Guatemala y a Belice… _¿Guatemala y Belice? Rápidamente la chica buscó a los dos chicos entre los presentes y no los encontró. Preocupada volvió a escribir otra pregunta: _¿Qué les está pasando?_

María volvió a dejar el papel en las manos del estadounidense quién volvió a suspirar y le escribió: _Comienzo a entrar a la zona de pánico con tu amnesia, ya' know? Okay, el Reino de Guatemala era colonia del spaniard y éste se dividió en Guatemala, Belice, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua y Costa Rica así como tú estado sureño Chiapas. Después de varias guerras, te quedaste con Chiapas pero por conflictos que tienes en la frontera con ese dude y con Belice, pues Arthur nos instó a invadir esos dos territorios. Don't worry, ellos se anexarán pronto…_

La chica leía horrorizada, como si las cosas no pudieran estar peor… ¡Se estaba anexando territorios! Se tapó la boca sin poder mediar palabra ¡¿por qué pasaba eso?! ¡David y Benjamín iban a desaparecer por su culpa!

Alarmada, volvió a escribir rápidamente otro mensaje para el norteamericano: _It's horrible! ¿No podemos hacer nada?_ Casi le arrojó el papel al ojiazul de los nervios y la angustia. Alfred miró la nota y la miró confundido un momento antes de escribir de nuevo: _No, esto es lo que se espera de nosotros como potencia mundial, nuestra reputación lo exige, nuestra gente lo exige, nuestros gobernantes lo exigen y nosotros tenemos que obedecer aunque no queramos. ¿Creías que ser superpotencia era fácil?_

La muchacha estaba cada vez más horrorizadaque simplemente no podía hablar. Su mirada se topó con una mirada color chocolate que la observaba con odio. Ella sabía que el hondureño era un gran amigo del guatemalteco por lo que no le sorprendió la mirada de profundo desprecio por parte de él.

El papelito volvió a terminar en el regazo de Estados Unidos con un nuevo mensaje: _Of course we can do something! Podemos cambiar la situación para que Guatemala y Belice vivan, solo hay que oponernos y ya! _Ese era un grito desesperado por cambiar la situación. Finalmente Alfred la miró con tristeza: _Ellos te obligarán a hacerlo… _y para sorpresa de la joven, el estadounidense se arremangó la manga derecha de su camisa. En el antebrazo, Estados Unidos tenía una horrible cicatriz, como si alguien hubiera tratado de despellejarlo y además, había grabado la palabra "Hawaii" en su piel para que nunca olvidara cómo se había opuesto a la conquista de ese archipiélago.

* * *

Capítulo intenso, bastante... Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	9. Chapter 9

María acababa de regresar a su casa, decaída. De pronto su hermosa y lujosa casa ya no le parecía tan atrayente como antes. Fue hacia su cocina buscando algo de comer, quizás se prepararía algo para sentirse mejor. Antonio solía prepararle un poco de chocolate y varios churros cuando se sentía mal.

-Te extraño, Tony…-murmuró pensando en el español sin poder evitarlo. Justo en ese momento vio lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos y recortes apretado entre los libros de uno de sus libreros. Con un suspiro, se acercó y lo tomó. En su interior no solo había viejas fotos en blanco y negro sino también amarillentos recortes de periódicos e incluso algunas hojas de un viejo diario.

María comenzó a pasar los recortes observando todo cuando de pronto una oleada de recuerdos atacó su mente. El dolor agudo la obligó a cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes con fuerza mientras las imágenes inundaban su cabeza.

_-La situación en Europa se está complicando, miss-dijo su presidente- Esta guerra no parece tener fin. Es peor que la guerra de 1914, los aliados, en especial Gran Bretaña, esperan su respuesta, miss…_

_-¿Ya tienen noticias de Estados Unidos?-preguntó ella con cierta preocupación- ¿Saben si Alfred se unirá a la guerra o seguiremos con la política de no involucrarnos en los asuntos europeos?_

_-Aún no tenemos noticias de United States, miss-dijo el presidente removiéndose incómodo- Pero recibimos un telegrama de Germany…_

_El corazón de la joven se contrajo al saber eso. No había hablado con el alemán desde que había comenzado la guerra. Arthur le había dejado bien claro quién era el enemigo en ese momento, pero sabía que no podría luchar contra Ludwig. En esos momentos, no solo Europa se encontraba en guerra, ella también lo estaba. Era una guerra interna porque no sabía a quién apoyar: a su padre o a su novio._

_María llevaba varios años saliendo con el alemán, aunque habían jurado que no se involucrarían de manera política, a veces era difícil mantener su parte de nación y su parte humana separadas, por eso es que Mexland era el país con mayores exportaciones a Alemania y viceversa. A Alfred le había molestado un poco en un principio esa relación pero no había pasado a mayores. Arthur se había mantenido al margen, dejándola que tomara sus propias decisiones… hasta ahora._

_Desde que se había desatado la guerra, el británico había sido sumamente estricto con ella, prohibiéndole verlo. Era obvio, pues Arthur era un padre preocupado que acababa de descubrir que el novio de su hija quería la dominación mundial. Eso era lo peor para un padre, como descubrir que su futuro yerno es un asesino. Alfred, imitando al inglés, también la observaba con mayor atención y cuidado pero no podía hacer grandes cosas._

_-¿Y qué dice el telegrama? –preguntó ella finalmente con el corazón en un hilo. Sabía lo que el alemán quería pero aún así quería oírlo. _

_-Es una invitación para que se una a la guerra, miss-dijo el presidente leyendo el telegrama._

_-¿Alfred sabe de la existencia del telegrama?-preguntó ella afligida mientras miraba por la ventana_

_-El servicio de espionaje estadounidense es bastante bueno, pero no se compara al nuestro, miss-dijo el secretario de estado con orgullo- Le aseguro que United States no sabe absolutamente nada acerca de esto._

_-¿Y Arthur? Sé que él también ha estado rastreando las líneas de telégrafo y de correo-dijo ella sintiéndose de pronto como una adolescente rebelde a la que le vigilan el teléfono._

_-No, miss, Great Britain tampoco sabe de la existencia del telegrama-dijo el presidente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Su secreto está a salvo. Ahora la pregunta es… ¿qué haremos? _

_-No lo sé… I love Ludwig y me encantaría apoyarlo pero… sé que Arthur y Alfred me declararán la guerra de inmediato y no quiero pelear con ellos, son mi familia-María estaba en un serio problema._

_Debido a que no quería pelear contra Alfred y mucho menos contra Arthur, mantuvo su política neutral hasta 1941 cuando ocurrió el ataque a Pearl Harbor. Alfred decidió entrar en la guerra y la presionó para que hiciera lo mismo._

_-But Alfred… I…-comenzó ella indecisa pues quería mantener su actitud neutral_

_-Sister… Please… look…-el estadounidense le mostró una horrible quemadura en el brazo- Debemos hacer que paguen… Japan caerá y quiero que estés conmigo-la chica siguió viéndolo con duda- Please, todo lo hacemos juntos… eres mi hermana mayor, creí que me protegerías…_

_Fucking Alfred! Eso era jugar sucio, pero terminó convenciéndola y así ella entró a la Segunda Guerra Mundial contra su novio. Aún recordaba cómo le había roto el corazón la mirada de profundo desprecio en los ojos alemanes. Había sido el fin más horrible para una relación sentimental._

De pronto, el sonido del timbre la sacó de sus recuerdos. María cerró de golpe el álbum y lo guardó en el librero antes de correr a la puerta. Se limpió un par de lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos y suspiró antes de abrir la puerta. Su corazón se detuvo al ver ahí a Alemania. Ludwig la miró inexpresivo.

-Oh hi… -balbuceó nerviosa dejándolo pasar. El europeo entró a la casa con un portafolio en la mano y la miró aún sin ninguna expresión en el rostro- ¿Deseas tomar algo?

-Nein, solo traigo algunos papeles para que los firmes-comentó él con su profunda voz. La chica se sentía muy nerviosa pero trató de aparentar tranquilidad mientras lo observaba abrir su portafolio y sacar de él un par de hojas.

-¿Son acuerdos?-preguntó ella acercándose para ver. Al parecer eran unos tratados de libre comercio. Suspiró y comenzó a leerlos

-No tienes que leerlos ahorita, Mary-comentó el alemán poniendo los ojos en blanco pues eran muchos documentos y se iba a tardar demasiado en leerlos todos- Pasado mañana regresaré para que ambos los firmemos, si es que te parece conveniente.

-¡Yes, claro que me parece conveniente!-exclamó María y se sonrojó por su entusiasmo- Es decir… los leeré y veré que tal… entonces… ¿ya te vas? ¿No quieres quedarte a tomar un café o algo?

-Nein, debo regresar y no quiero molestarte-respondió el europeo evitando mirarla

-No me molestas en lo absoluto-comentó la joven y se acordó de sus recuerdos y memorias- Pero está bien, si no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, lo entiendo…

-No digas eso, Mary-gruñó Ludwig tomándola por los brazos suavemente- Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo aunque ya no seamos nada…-la americana lo miró sonrojada y en un arranque de locura, lo besó. El alemán se quedó quieto por un momento antes de corresponder suavemente el beso. María se sentía en las nubes, por fin algo bueno en ese mundo que estaba tan de cabeza. Finalmente el europeo se separó-Nein, Mary, no podemos hacer esto.

-Why not?!-exclamó la chica disgustada- Soy una potencia mundial, ya no tengo a nadie que me diga lo que tengo que hacer y ya soy lo suficientemente madura para saber lo que quiero. ¡Arthur ya no puede decirme nada y Alfred tampoco!

-Lo sé, Mary pero… hemos cambiado desde 1945 a la fecha-comentó él separándose aún más- Ich… aún te quiero y mucho, pero si me traicionaste una vez por tu familia, puede que lo hagas de nuevo y no te pienso dar la oportunidad.

oOo

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	10. Chapter 10

Todo era horrible, ya no soportaba estar ahí, quería despertar de esa pesadilla. A pesar de que al principio había pensado que era un sueño hecho realidad pues tenía mucho dinero, una sociedad moderna, libertad política y económica además de que era parte de las potencias del mundo, ahora ya no quería nada de eso.

Se dice que no se puede comprar la felicidad y descubrió que es cierto, tenía bastante dinero, su casa era moderna y lujosa pero eso no lo cambiaba por una tarde con sus hermanos latinos o una navidad con Antonio. Extrañaba su vida anterior, demasiado.

-Debo regresar… pero ¿cómo?-se preguntó ella pensando qué la había traído ahí-La varita de Arthur… la necesito… pero él no me la va a dar y si le digo que en realidad es para regresar a una época en la que él no conquistó a mi madre…

La chica necesitaba pensar en alguien a quién su regreso fuera a beneficiarle para que la ayudara a robarle la varita al inglés… pero ¿a quién? La respuesta brilló en si mente con la forma de un tomate. Necesitaba hablar con Antonio por lo que lo llamó para citarlo en su casa, el español aceptó algo confundido.

-Gracias por invitarme… creo-dijo el ibérico cuando finalmente llegó a la casa de la joven-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Anthony… ehm… Antonio, necesito que mantengas la mente abierta ¿ok?-dijo ella antes de comenzar a contarle acerca de cómo ella pertenecía a otra realidad, una realidad donde ella era su hija. Conforme más hablaba, los ojos del europeo se ampliaban con sorpresa.

España no podía evitar imaginar ese futuro con más tierras y más oro. Cuando María terminó de darle un panorama general de cómo era su mundo, el castaño estaba más que de acuerdo a regresarla.

-¿Cómo le robaremos la varita al cejotas?-preguntó Antonio pensativo. La joven no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros pues realmente no se le ocurría nada- Uhm… creo que tengo una idea, entraremos a su casa y mientras yo lo distraigo, tu tomas la varita y regresas ¿te parece?

-Perfect…-María estaba emocionada y ansiosa por regresar.

Con el pequeño plan en marcha, ambos tomaron el primer avión a Londres. Antonio le estaba dando las últimas instrucciones cuando bajaron del avión y tomaron un taxi rumbo a la casa del británico.

-Escucha, si algo sale mal, tendremos que decirle la verdad ¿vale?-ya era bastante noche lo cual era bueno porque así podrían ocultarse entre las sombras

-Ok, creo que será lo mejor… supongo…-dijo ella mientras el taxi se movía rápidamente entre las calles londinenses hasta dejarlos justo frente a la casa de Inglaterra. Pagaron y bajaron del auto para contemplar el edificio. La casa de Arthur consistía en una edificación de tipo victoriana, con una pequeña reja, de dos pisos y un gran patio trasero donde crecía un gran roble.

Antonio y María saltaron como pudieron la valla y corrieron hacia el patio trasero. Ocultos en la oscuridad pudieron ver como Arthur entraba a la cocina y se servía una taza de té. El inglés tarareaba suavemente mientras el agua se calentaba. Sacó unas galletas de la alacena poniéndolas en una bandeja de plata.

El español decidió tratar de entrar por el sótano mientras la chica comenzó a escalar el roble. Con mucho cuidado y tratando de no hacer ruido ni caerse, María llegó hasta la punta del árbol. Suspiró y escalando una pequeña rama se acercó al balcón de la habitación principal.

Arthur terminó de prepararse la taza de té cuando escuchó un ruido en el sótano. ¿Había alguien en su casa? Entrecerró los ojos y tomó un arma de uno de los cajones de la cocina antes de acercarse lentamente hacia la puerta del sótano. Al ser su casa bastante antigua, las tablas del suelo rechinaban cuando el inglés encendió la luz y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

El ibérico había logrado colarse por una ventanilla de ventilación y se ocultó entre las cajas llenas de objetos antiguos que Inglaterra conservaba en su sótano. Se quedó lo más quieto posible cuando escuchó rechinar las tablas de las escaleras. Esperaba que el rubio no lo encontrara cuando otro rechinido sonó en las tablas del segundo piso.

María había entrado a la habitación del ojiverde y estaba buscando por todas partes la varita. Al no hallarla en la habitación, salió de ésta para dirigirse al estudio cuando una de las tablas rechinó bajo sus pies. Con el corazón latiendo violentamente, prácticamente corrió al estudio justo cuando Arthur comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso.

-¡Joder!-gruñó Antonio por lo bajo y decidió hacer ruido tirando algunas cajas para atraer la atención del rubio quién rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eran dos ladrones ¿a cuál debía cazar primero? En el segundo piso se encontraban muchas cosas valiosas… pero en el sótano estaban sus objetos más preciados y personales, eran aquellos que tenían la mayor historia.

Finalmente decidió bajar a buscar al sótano con la pistola en alto. El ibérico se encogió en su lugar tratando de que el inglés no lo viera mientras buscaba el más mínimo movimiento.

El corazón de la joven latía con fuerza pero cuando vio que el británico no subía las escaleras, siguió buscando. Abrió los cajones del escritorio pero no la encontró, comenzaba a temer que el mayor la tuviera con él. Siguió buscando un poco más pero no la vio hasta que finalmente se convenció de que Arthur la traía.

Inglaterra caminaba lentamente moviendo cajas y cosas tratando de encontrar al intruso quien lo observaba con cuidado. Justo en ese momento, Antonio pudo ver la varita en el bolsillo del rubio. Debía quitársela o María nunca podría regresar a su dimensión.

-Come on… bastard…-gruñó el inglés justo cuando el español salió de su escondite y se le lanzó encima para someterlo contra el suelo. Se escuchó un disparo y ambos comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo. Los ruidos y gritos atrajeron la atención de María quién bajó rápidamente las escaleras encontrando a ambos europeos en plena riña.

-¡Toma la varita!-exclamó España- ¡TOMALA!- la joven notó la varita a pocos centímetros de ella pero justo cuando se inclinó para tomarla, escuchó otro disparo. La sangre comenzó a brotar del brazo del ibérico- ¡AHHH! ¡JODER!-María trató de acercarse a él pero el castaño negó con la cabeza- ¡VETE! ¡ANDA!

María levantó la varita y lo último que vio fue la confusión en los ojos del inglés y el dolor en los ojos del español. Un remolino de colores la envolvió obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Cuando finalmente sintió tierra firme bajo sus pies, la atacó un mareo horrible.

-Agh… ¿dónde estoy?-se preguntó ella sentándose y llevando una mano a su cabeza adolorida. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre la mesa de reuniones.

-¡Princesa!-exclamó Antonio corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Desapareciste! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así, por favor!

Había regresado… lo había logrado… México abrazó con fuerza al ibérico sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus mejillas al ver su piel morena y notar su cabello castaño.

-Mary, for god's sake…-dijo el estadounidense mirándola con preocupación. Era el gringo que tanto le molestaba, alto, fornido y con los lentes que le había robado. Volvía a ser el maldito gringo… y eso era perfecto.

Ahora por fin se sentía en casa.

* * *

Muchas veces nosotros desearíamos poder cambiar el pasado, poder mejorar nuestro presente y tener el futuro perfecto, pero, a pesar de todos los errores que ocurrieron en el pasado y a pesar de que nuestro presente no es perfecto, el futuro siempre está en nuestras manos.

No desees que tu vida sea diferente a la que tienes, vive tu vida como es porque es la que te hace ser lo que eres, si fuera una vida diferente, tú serías diferente y eso no siempre es bueno. Todo tiene pros y contras pero lo importante es vivir lo mejor que se pueda siempre caminando hacia un futuro mejor.

Y fin

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios

Espero que les haya gustado

No olviden comentar

Los veo en otros fics

Se despide

Ghostpen94


End file.
